Resurgent Jack
by zhang123
Summary: Jack revired and what he wants to do?


Zhang Chaojie (Jack)

Professor Kristen

ENGL2030 B10

5/21/1015

Resurgent Jack

When Jack finally realizes what have happened, he feels deeply powerlessness from his heart.

He looks at the strange world from the window and asks himself, " Why destiny teases me in this way? Rose lives in the world without her best lover when I dead. When Rose dead, I lonely come back to the world. Oh, my darling Rose, I want to see you. Why the world is so ruthless? Why you tease our love?"

Jack huddles up in corner with silence and tears. After briefly rests, Jack stands up and wipers away tears. He looks out of the window and his sad eyes appear to penetrate the cheerless world. He finds his old clothes are on the sill. Jack goes over and stretches into the pockets.

"Nothing has existed. I am just alone in this world."

When he fishes out his hands, Jack finds something twines on his finger. He sadly says, "Oh, what is this? Is a single hair? This long hair must belong to Rose. I cannot believe her hair is always in my pockets until now. It may fall into my pockets when I play with Rose in the car."

Jack cautiously puts the hair in his pocket as if he will strand the hair if he put it a little hard. He thinks that this hair is the only thing that accompanies him. He aimlessly walks in his room and he suddenly finds that a nice pistol with some bullets put in a cabinet. Jack takes the pistol and bullets away and thinks that maybe he can use the pistol defend himself if he is in danger in this strange place. Jack clumsily load the pistol and hides the pistol in his pocket.

Suddenly the door opens and a lean and tall man. He finds that the man is Latina with profound eyes.

"Hello, Jack. Feel good now?"

Jack stare at the man, the man wears a wire glasses and appropriate shirt. And then Jack answers," Yes, sir. Who are you?"

The man chuckle and says," I am Eason, the project leader of this research station. Sorry about that we are not immediately come to take care of you because we are all excited and celebrate for your resurgence. But do not worry. This artificial intelligence hospital will look after you better than human."

"So how do you revive me?" Jack wonderingly asks.

"OK. Please follow me. I will show you the best invent in 21 century!" Eason proudly says.

Jack slowly moves his foots and Eason guides Jack go in the research center. A laboratory which full of high-tech equipment jumps into Jack's view when Eason gently opens the research center's door. Many people crowd in the laboratory and there are delicacies in corner's table.

"Hello, Every one. Look at him. His name is Jack! Our research result! Stand aside please! Let's our friend sees our beautiful machine!" Eason shouts to the crowd in research center.

Eason pushes the crowd and guides Jack to the center of the laboratory. Suddenly, a fantastic machine comes into Jack's view and Jack looks at the machine amazedly. The machine is constituted by a kind of transparent metal and some colorful and fantastic light covers the machine.

"Look at this, Jack. We put part of body in the machine and then push this button. Then we will make the body revive!" Eason proudly says.

" Just part of body? So how about a single finger?" Jack wonderingly asks.

" Even though a single hair, we will make the people revive!" Eason chuckles and says.

Jack suddenly thinks of Rose's hair in his pocket. He feels vertiginous when he hears Eason's words.

"Jack, just have fun. Please enjoy these good foods and wine. We are having a glee feast! You can taste these delicious foods and just let your memory go."

Eason gently shouts Jack's shoulders and smile to him.

"I have to serve our guest. You know your resurgence is really a big new and we just contact the reporters. These reporters are waiting for our big new. Just make yourself at home."

Jack smile back and some of the sweat slide down from his cheek. He is planning to do some bigger news.

Jack picks up a glass of wine and pretend relaxed. He clenches Rose's hair and he step by step approximates the machine. He is just a step away the machine. He looks at the machine and carefully takes out the hair.

Suddenly, big hands tap on Jack's shoulders.

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing here? Do you have a good rest?"

Jack screams and quickly takes out the hair. Then he puts the hair in the machine and pushes the button.

Everyone in the research center stops talk. They all look at Jack and the colorful machine in surprise. The man who talked to Jack has looked at Jack wide-eyed. The research center is silent until Eason's wine glass falls to the floor and makes a noise.

"What are you doing, Jack?! Someone stop the machine!" Eason crazily shouts with his face distorted by angry.

Researcher rush to the machine and someone just wants to turn off the switch. But it has been late. The machine stops work and the colorful light disappears. Suddenly the machine makes a strange noise and the light becomes more colorful. A lot of dense fog spread from the machine and the dense fog makes the research center smoky.

"Jack, are you crazy? You make the machine overloads and the machine may explode!" Eason shouts to Jack.

"I do not care. I have chance to revive my Rose. I want to see her again." Jack stares at the machine and shouts.

As soon as Jack stops talking the machine stops working and everyone are a little relieved.

"Rose! Are you here?" Jack rushes to the machine and he waves his hands to clear the fog.

"Rose?"

A wisp of thick smoke rushes from the machine when Jack opens the machine.

Jack hastily waves his hands to clear the smoke. Suddenly, Jack stiffly stands on the floor. Eason hastily runs to the machine and then he also stiffly stands on the floor.

"I am sorry about that, Jack. Maybe a single hair is not enough." Eason whispers.

Jack just remains his stiff body and his face without expression.

The left corner of his mouth twists and then he whispers," This may be my destiny. I do not have the chance to see Rose again."

Jack raises his head and he says with smile," I am not sad about that because you guys let me know that Rose had been very happy in her remaining life. But I think there is nothing I should miss. Thank you to revive me and save me from the deep sea. Goodbye. Maybe Rose is waiting me in heaven now."

Immediately, Jack takes out the pistol and shoots himself in the head rapidly.

Jack falls in the blood pool and his blood dyes the machine red. The crowd goes crazy. People scream and flee from the research center. Only Jack quietly lies on the ground and maybe his soul has meet Rose in heaven.

 **Reflective letters:**

This is my fan fiction of Titanic. I have watched Titanic many times. Jack and Rose have been famous lovers in the world. In the original story, Jack and Rose meet a series of experiences. And then they meet and fall in love with each other. But a shipwreck separates them. Jack dead and he saves Rose using his life.

I do not want the story ends and I make Titanic continues to develop. I want to revive Jack and make their love story continue in my first thinking. I think that Jack and Rose are perfect lovers in my heart when I was young. Rose is a beautiful girl and Jack is a attractive boy. I think that they are the destined lovers. So my heart be broken when shipwreck occurred and Rose lost her Jack I am not resigned to believe the ending of the story. Fortunately, teacher gave me a chance to reorganize the story. So I let Eason revive Jack, and I want to make Jack bravely revive Rose. Then Jack and Rose continue their love story. But when I complete the plot of reviving Jack, I considered that to make a different ending. When I need to write about jack uses the machine to revive Rose, I have two choices, I can let Rose revive successfully or I can let Rose cannot revive. I think that if I revive Rose, I will have too many words to describe the plot about the love story of Jack and Rose. This plot will make my article be too lengthy. So I choose to make the plan of Jack fails. I also consider that the fail of the plan also will make the love story be more beautiful. The original story of Titanic is a sad love story. I do not want to change the emotional tone. The painful love story is more beautiful and more truly than a perfect love story. Because a faulty and painful love story is more close to real life even though this is a fabricated story. The real emotions are easiest to touch the heart of readers and stir their emotions. This also is the reason that why the original story is so popular in the whole world.

When I started to write my story, I wanted to use beautiful rhetoric to polish my article. But when I commenced to write my article I found that my vocabulary is too short. Even though I want to trope, I do not have enough vocabulary to use. I think that is the deficiency of my article. I think I should read more books and improve my vocabulary. Even though I cannot find some beautiful rhetoric to use, I also use many tropes to polish my article. For example, I use many dialogue between Jack and Eason to advance the story. I think that the dialogue can reflect the mental activity of characters. Reader will understand the sad heart of Jack when Jack sighs with emotion sadly. I also use many words to describe the reactions, physical description and thoughts of different people to make the description be more vivid.

This writing task makes me fall in love with writing story. I think that I will write more stories and improve my vocabulary to make my rhetoric be more beautiful. I will also learn more writing format and grammar to make my article be more formal.


End file.
